Romeo and Juliet Or Yakuza VS Royals!
by dogsfang
Summary: Tsukune heir of the vampire Yakuza, (gangsters/mofia) and Moka illegitimate daughter of Issa Shuzen, and Akasha Bloodriver. The royals and yakuza have been fighting for centuries, what happens when two kids from opposite families want to get married!


Hello everyone! Its me Dogsfang again and once more I wanted to do something special.

Also I am sorry. I have to admit that somewhere along the line I briefly gave up on myself as a writer. A few bad reviews here and there. Anyway thanks to everyone who never gave up on me when I was stuck without a laptop and not updating for nearly two years.

Also a special thanks to a friend of mine, this person knows who they are, who's words of encouragement have never left me.

"Work slave, or I'll my plot gerbils over to nibble on you until you UPDATE!"

Its fun comments like that, that make writing worth it!

Oh also the only thing I own in this story is my lime haired necromancer character named "Lime Yamaguchi" and all her relatives who appear in this story. Now she appears in another of my stories, granted this story is not related to that story at all.

Now be warned this story has nothing to do with the manga or the anime. This is a alternate universe story okay. Also don't expect Tsukune to act like he does in canon, moreover this is M rated so be warned!

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

A not so Romeo and Juliet or Yakuza VS Royals! : Chapter 1 A far away tale!

(Iraqi) Mesopotamia: Circa 4000 BCE

An older woman with unnatural lime green hair and a withered face walked to and fro in the mud and swampy marsh lands with relative ease. A heavy bundle was slung over her back. A vile smell arose from it however the woman ignored it just as she also seemed to be ignoring the fact that the mixture of dirt, mud and animal fecal mater that made up the mud was covering her feet and legs. The Euphrates river ran wild across the banks as it deposited its payload of silt upon the lands banks.

Everything about this woman was different from her elegant green eyes to her dirty lime green cloak that was caked with dirt and mud.

"I have to hurry. The full moon is almost rising." The woman said as she paused for a moment to catch her breath.

She took the bag from across her back and took a quick look inside.

A pea green mist that smelled of rot and decay arose from inside greeted the woman's nose. Despite the revolting odor the woman continued to open the pack. A soft rattle arouse from inside, as if denoting the things lack of patients.

The woman reach inside and withdrew a small skull covered with fungus, mold and decay as it decomposed. The woman gazed at the skull with a look of love, lust and adoration as she brought her lips forward and bestowed a soft kiss, complete with tongue to the rotting green teeth that made up the mouth.

She quickly put it back in the bag and continued forwards.

"I miss you my love. I would have loved to fuck you one last time." The woman murmured to herself.

Like a plague of locusts they descended upon the woman carrying the moldy pack. All of them soldiers armed with thick shields and sharp swords. Their bodies were covered in the tattoos of their secret cult markings. Each one sworn at manhood to carry out their queens orders even if it meant their own demise.

One of them grabbed the mold covered bag, while another one attached a set of manacles to the woman's feet and wrists.

"Let me go you PIGS! Release me you-AH!" The woman's vision soon became dark as one of the soldiers struck her upon the back of her head rendering her unconscious.

The small group of battle hardened soldiers then dragged the woman and her strange sack to the small group of chariots, to begin their journey to the palace.

The massive majestic temples were ablaze with roaring fires used for sacrificial offerings, while brightly colored banners wafted in the billowing breeze.

Out across the dusty covered pathways that passed for streets, were bustled with people of every creed and color as merchants, farmers and tradesman attempted to sell their respective trades and goods.

Overhead in the royal palace a woman with deep tanned skin and blond hair sat on a small throne beside her husband's throne. A gold crown sat upon her head while a smug look of satisfaction was on her face.

_'My husband is of somewhere attending to business, or so he says. HUMPH! He's probably fucking some concubine or an adviser or something. Akasha!'_ Gyokuro thought as her stomach began to grow bitter as if she had just swallowed something she would rather spit out. The guards dragged the woman with lime green hair before her.

The guards did a quick bow and scrape before the queen.

"Your majesty this woman was engaging in cannibalism and necrophilia." The guard threw the withered sack of bones to the stone floor in a show of false proof of his claims. "She has yet to pay you the annul tribute of gold at the palace, plus she has yet to pay the usual yearly tribute and sacrifices in bulls to you at the temples, and she has yet to pay the usual taxes in grains and silver. Needless to say she's quite behind on her taxes."

Gyokuro turned her nose up at the pile of moldy bones on the floor as if something that filthy had every crossed the great hall in living memory.

"Your majesty, I can explain. My name is Everglot, its a family name your highness...My husband died of an illness and it has been just me and my daughter Emily to run the farm. The last few seasons have been-"

Gyokuro would have no excuses as she stared coldly upon the woman with lime green hair.

"I have no use for your excuses! Guards kill her." Gyokuro smirked as if she had just commanded her guards to kill a fly. The necromancer trembled in fear of Gyokuro the queen and it was clear to her that there was no love in her heart.

"Your highness please show mercy!" A lone voice cried out in blatant opposition to the queens command.

Gyokuro turned her disgusted gaze to a woman with short brown hair. A woman wearing a thin white robe quickly pushed her way though the crowed a ring with a purple stone was upon one of her fingers denoting her position as one of Gyokuro's advisories, her husband Koji being one of her husbands advisories.

"Kasumi, you dare question my orders!" Gyokuro snapped.

Kasumi did a quick bow and scrape before Gyokuro's throne.

"Your highness I mean no disrespect but the last season the harvests have been rather poor as of late. Please I am certain that this woman will be able to pay you back next season with interest. I am currently developing a system of taxes that will be fairer, than the one that we already have. It will also tax people on what they make as well as their usual taxes as well. I call it "THE INTERNAL REVENUE SERVICE or the IRS, for short. I am certain that once implemented will be a big success." Kasumi said quickly in an effort to get the arrogant queen to forgo the death penalty on this poor farm woman.

At the prospect of getting more tax money from her subject Gyokuro gazed at the poor woman and snorted out.

"Peasant I will give you one more season to give me what you owe me, plus interest. If you fail, you will beg for death before the end."

Everglot let her lime green hair briefly flicker in the orange torch light as she went forward and began to collect her dead husbands remains. She held them close to her for a few moments, before looking up at Gyokuro.

"Your highness, I will not be able to give you what I owe you in one season, it is impossible. However I can give you something else of value. I can make you immortal, that is if you will cancel all my debts to you."

The lime haired necromancer chuckled darkly to herself as she hoped that the bitchy evil queen would fall for it.

Gyokuro cocked her head to the side, clearly not believing a word the woman said.

"Surely you jest old hag, that is not possible. But for the sake of good sport, I will make a bet with you. If you make me immortal than I will forget about your debts to me, however if you fall, then you will spend the rest of you life rotting in prison." Gyokuro chuckled happily amusing herself with her gesture.

Woman with the green eyes smirked as she bowed her head as if praying. She reached into the moldy sack and withdrew a single candle that was made colored black as well as two urns with funny symbols upon them of unknown origin.

'_HA! She bit on the bait like a dumb bass! I got her hook, line, and sinker. She took the bait and now the bitch will pay the price. HA!_ HA!' Emily laughed sinisterly to herself.

_"_Ba-ghoul lord of the shadows, of the darkness of night and the darkness beyond, I ask that you hear my prayer by the flame of the Manari candle." The poor farmer woman paused a moment as if waiting on something, only to see the wick of the black candle spark to life.

"By the offerings of Vino de Madre and the ashes of my enemies to your dark glory, I command you, respectively, to smite this bitch and all those who have wronged me!" The lime haired necromancer cried as she uttered her death curse upon everyone in attendance! Suddenly a great fluttering noise was heard upon the wind as the pale full moon that hung in the night sky was blotted out by the massive swarm of giant vampire bats. One by one they entered the great hall and bit the necks of everyone present.

Gyokuro howled in pain as a jet black bat sank its fangs into her neck.

Emily began to feel the light go from her eyes, fallowing by a cold feeling in her body as it begin to grow numb. The necromancer watched as bits of her fingers and toes began to fall from her body and decay into dust.

"My precious daughter Emily at least your safe." Lisa Everglot closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the hands of death reach out to take her. Her body dissolved into dust and scattered to the winds.

_**Flash forward to**_** 2013:**

"And that Tsukune my son is how vampires came into being." A woman with short brown hair paused as she gazed at her son who was clearly not paying attention to her oral lesson.

A boy with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes shifted his gaze over to his mother Kasumi.

"Mom," Tsukune let out a sigh, "You have told me this story over and over again. After everyone in the palace was bitten by the vampire bats they became vampires themselves. Then the queen Gyokuro blamed you for what happened and thus caused the great split. The vampires who were royalty at the time formed the thirteen royal houses, and the houses of the three elders, with the house of Shuzen being at the top. They decided to live away from humans in a separate dimension. Then those who were not of royal blood chose to level discreetly among humans. With the strongest house The House of Aono, that's us, at the top." Tsukune sighed as he once more recited the lessons that had been spoken to him since the day he was born.

Kasumi smiled sadly at her son. "Yes son, it has been this way since the beginning of our race. You are our only heir and it will one day be your job to lead the clans. I know that you are young, but you have a responsibility to stand above the rest of the clan heads and-" Kasumi's speech was interupted by the sound of a door bell ringing.

Hello everyone its me Dogsfang. I just thought up this story on a whim so I hope that all of you like it.

As always review please, also PM's are welcome.


End file.
